


Hemingway może się wypchać [TŁUMACZENIE]

by Nymphea_Su



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Derek jest po prostu nieuważny i sam się sabotuje), (ale właściwie to nie), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphea_Su/pseuds/Nymphea_Su
Summary: – Dla tych, którzy dopiero przenieśli się na te zajęcia albo po prostu zdecydowali, że pierwszy dzień nie jest wystarczająco ważny, żeby się pojawić, nazywam się profesor Hale. Witam na Angielskim 346, Amerykańskie Powieści.Stiles jest całkiem pewny, że siedzi z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami pełnymi szoku, ponieważ jasna cholera, chyba już wie, dlaczego jego uczniowie się przenieśli. Do diabła, gdyby sam jeszcze studiował, też pewnie by się przeniósł.(Albo: Stiles jest profesorem biologii, a Derek myśli, że jest studentem.)
Relationships: Background Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Background Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Hemingway może się wypchać [TŁUMACZENIE]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hemingway Can Suck It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447843) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> **Notki autora:**  
>  Ten fic został częściowo zainspirowany przez cherik fanfik [An Ideal Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287077/chapters/458185), który jest milion razy lepszy, więc jeśli lubicie cherik powinniście go przeczytać. Miejcie na uwadze, że, może, a może nie, całkowicie gardzę Hemingwayem. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: Nieporozumienie, które sugeruje relację uczeń-nauczyciel.

– Miałem dzisiaj całkiem dobry poranek – bez zapowiedzi mówi Stiles, rzucając się na krzesło naprzeciwko Lydii z niezadowoloną miną. – Tak właściwie, to miałem _świetny_ poranek. 

– Ale? – pyta Lydia znudzonym tonem, nie odrywając wzroku od pracy, którą właśnie sprawdza krwistoczerwonym długopisem. 

– Ale wtedy dowiedziałem się, że wszyscy moi studenci z Biologii 424, oprócz pięciu osób, wypisali się z zajęć w ostatniej chwili – skarży się Stiles, wyrzucając ręce w górę i opadając z powrotem na krzesło. – Wszyscy oprócz pięciu, Lydia. _Pięciu_. Musiałem odwołać zajęcia. 

– Wypisali się z _twoich_ zajęć? – pyta Lydia, spoglądając na niego z zainteresowaniem. 

Stiles czuje trochę dumy słysząc to, w końcu wie, że jest dobrym nauczycielem, okej? Jest młody, ma dużo entuzjazmu i _mistrzowską_ pamięć do imion. Na dodatek epigenetyka jest zajebista, więc naprawdę nie ma absolutnie żadnego powodu, żeby którykolwiek z jego studentów wypisywał się z jego zajęć, a co dopiero osiemdziesiąt procent z nich. 

– Powiedziałeś, że to była Biologia 424? – kontynuuje Lydia, w zamyśleniu uderzając długopisem w swoje perfekcyjnie pomalowane wargi. – Poniedziałek, środa i piątek o ósmej rano? 

– Tak – odpowiada Stiles, podejrzliwie mierząc Lydię wzrokiem. Ona zdecydowanie wie w tej sprawie coś, o czym on nie ma pojęcia. 

– Kiedy ostatni raz byłeś na Wydziale Angielskiego? – pyta, a na jej twarzy pojawia się niebezpieczny uśmiech – jeden z tych, które przerażają i podniecają Stilesa w takim samym stopniu. 

– Nie wiem. A co? – ostrożnie odpowiada Stiles, marszcząc czoło. Mimo wszystko, jest to dość dziwne pytanie. 

– Jest tam nowy wykładowca, który ma zajęcia w tym samym czasie co twoja Biologia 424 – odpowiada Lydia, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Jeśli _ona_ miałaby zajęcia w tym samym czasie co on, potrafiłby zrozumieć ludzi przenoszących się na jej zajęcia, ale wszyscy jego studenci biologii przenoszący się na kurs z _angielskiego_? To jasne, że Lydia nie wypiła dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo kawy. 

– Co to ma do rzeczy? – pyta zdezorientowany Stiles, marszcząc brwi i nos z niesmakiem. 

– Myślę, że będziesz musiał sam to zobaczyć – odpowiada Lydia, ten niebezpieczny błysk dalej w jej oczach, rozbawiony uśmiech na ustach. – Zdaje mi się, że zajęcia są w sali 240 w SECu. 

– Skąd ty to _wiesz_? – Stiles pyta, ponieważ, naprawdę, ta cała sytuacja staje się bardziej i bardziej zadziwiająca. 

– Być może siedziałam na tych zajęciach dziś rano – przyznaje Lydia, brzmi jednak na niezmiernie zadowoloną z siebie, a nie zawstydzoną czy zażenowaną. – Nie do końca w moim typie, ale mogę zrozumieć, czemu twoi studenci chcieli się przenieść. 

– Zajęcia nie były w twoim typie? – Stiles pyta, dalej kompletnie zagubiony. 

– Po prostu to sprawdź – wzdycha Lydia, robiąc to swoje przewracanie oczami, bez faktycznego przewracania oczami. – Podziękujesz mi później. 

Stiles prycha z poirytowaniem, ale nie próbuje wyciągnąć z Lydii więcej informacji – to daremny trud. Ich rozmowa zmienia temat, Stiles kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem słuchając narzekań Lydii na wybitnie głupich studentów. Z jakiegoś powodu utknęła ucząc Podstaw Biologii, czego Stiles _naprawdę_ nie zazdrości. Na tych zajęciach jest jakieś, dwieście, trzysta uczniów? 

Nie zapomina jednak o tajemniczych zajęciach z angielskiego i właśnie dlatego, zamiast spać wygodnie we własnym łóżku, następnego ranka o siódmej czterdzieści pięć błąka się bez celu po Centrum Angielskiego Shepparda próbując sobie przypomnieć, w której sali miały odbywać się te zajęcia. To gdzieś na drugim piętrze, wie to, ale – 

– Wyglądasz na zagubionego – głos prawie przyprawia Stilesa o zawał. 

Odwraca się mając odpowiedź na końcu języka, ale jego umysł wyłącza się, gdy tylko widzi swojego wybawcę. Ponieważ, _cholera_ , powinien gubić się częściej, jeśli to znaczy, że ten koleś mu pomoże. Stiles oblizuje dolną wargę i próbuje wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź. 

– Zapomniałem numeru sali – odpowiada ostatecznie rzucając mężczyźnie swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech. Boże, ma nadzieję, że tego kolesia kręcą kujonowaci genetycy. Stiles nie poznaje go, ale wygląda za staro na studenta. Może nowy wykładowca? 

– Jakie to zajęcia? – Gorący Koleś pyta, brzmiąc na trochę poirytowanego i wcale nie na oczarowanego, co bardzo rozczarowuje Stilesa. 

– Uh – Stiles rumieni się, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że tego nie wie. – Właściwie nie jestem pewien. Wiem, że zaczynają się o ósmej i są prowadzone przez nowego profesora. 

– Nie znasz nawet nazwy kursu? – pyta koleś, sprawiając, że Stiles krzywi się nieco, ponieważ, okej, może powinien sprawdzić to w rozkładzie, ale był troszeczkę zajęty informowaniem swoich pozostałych na Biologii 424 studentów, że zajęcia zostały odwołane. _Potem_ musiał wykombinować, jak przenieść zajęcia na następny semestr i na nowo opracować swój cały rozkład badań, żeby jakoś zagospodarować tracony czas. Semestr zimowy będzie koszmarem. 

– No i może byłem ostatnio trochę zajęty – pozwij mnie – fuka Stiles krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Więc, czy wiesz o których zajęciach mówię, czy powinienem dalej sprawdzać każdą pieprzoną salę na tym piętrze? 

– Chodź ze mną – mówi koleś, i, wow, do tej pory Stiles myślał, że tylko Lydia potrafi zrobić to całe "przewracanie oczami, tak naprawdę nie przewracając oczami". Może to umiejętność, z którą rodzą się wszyscy seksowni ludzie. A może po prostu wykształcili ją specjalnie po to, by pokazywać mu, że nim gardzą. 

Za to Stiles nie ma żadnego problemu z _prawdziwym_ przewracaniem oczami. Ostatecznie podąża za nieznajomym, ale tylko dlatego, że zajęcia zaczynają się za niedługo i wie, jak bardzo irytują osoby, które wpadają do klasy spóźnione, gdy ty starasz się coś powiedzieć. Sala, do którego prowadzi go Gorący Koleś jest właściwie bardziej jak sala lekcyjna niż aula, co, jak podejrzewa, nie powinno być wcale zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę typ tych zajęć. 

To, co _jest_ zaskakujące, to to jak bardzo sala jest przepełniona. Stiles jest zmuszony stać niezręcznie z tyłu sali, ponieważ wszystkie ławki są zajęte. Naprawdę, co może być tak niesamowite w... 

– Dla tych, którzy dopiero przenieśli się na te zajęcia albo po prostu zdecydowali, że pierwszy dzień nie jest wystarczająco ważny, żeby się pojawić, nazywam się profesor Hale – ogłasza Gorący Koleś, przechodząc na początek sali i badając salę chłodnym spojrzeniem. – Witam na Angielskim 346, Amerykańskie Powieści. 

Oh, wow. Stiles jest całkiem pewny, że siedzi z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami pełnymi szoku, ponieważ _jasna cholera_ , chyba już wie, dlaczego jego uczniowie się przenieśli. Do diabła, gdyby sam jeszcze studiował, też pewnie by się przeniósł. Jasne, ten koleś – _profesor Hale_ – był seksowny już na korytarzu, ale ton głosu, którego używa w tej chwili, sprawia, że Stiles chce natychmiast upaść na kolana i jest przekonany, że nie jest jedyną osobą w sali, która się tak czuje. 

– Jak wiecie z programu, pierwszym tekstem, który powinniście już czytać jest "Pożegnanie z bronią" Ernesta Hemingwaya – profesor Hale kontynuuje, odwracając się, żeby napisać podstawowe informacje o Hemingwayu na tablicy. – Hemingway był jednym z najbardziej wpływowych i prawdopodobnie jednym z największych amerykańskich pisarzy z.... 

Słysząc to, Stiles nie potrafi powstrzymać się od parsknięcia. Po prostu _nie potrafi_ – nie kiedy ktoś nazywa Hemingwaya "jednym z największych amerykańskich pisarzy". 

– Czy ma pan coś do powiedzenia, panie...? – pyta Hale, odwracając się, żeby spojrzeć _wprost_ na Stilesa. No serio, jak on to kurwa w ogóle usłyszał? 

– Stiles – odpowiada, z nieco sarkastycznym uśmiechem. – Chodzi mi o to, no weź, _Hemingway_? Naprawdę? 

– Masz jakiś problem z Hemingwayem? – odgryza się Hale unosząc brew. Widać, że nie jest zachwycony jego odpowiedzią. 

– Masz na myśli poza faktem, że ten gość był praktycznie personifikacją wyrażenia "no homo"? – odpowiada Stiles i przez moment wydaje mu się, że wargi Hale'a drgnęły w rozbawionym uśmiechu. –Naprawdę, amerykańskie społeczeństwo poradziłoby sobie bez jego wkładu do seksizmu i ideału męskości. 

– To nie zmienia faktu, że jego styl pisarski... – zaczyna Hale, tylko po to, by przerwał mu ostry śmiech Stilesa. 

– Więc fakt, że pisze ładnie usprawiedliwia społeczne przekazy i konsekwencje jego książek? – odpala Stiles. Nie jest w stanie powstrzymać się przed podziwianiem sposobu w jaki Hale krzywi się, słysząc jego słowa. – Warte czasu są jedynie te książki, które mówią coś znaczącego. 

– Zatem chciałbyś zignorować więcej niż siedemdziesiąt pięć procent światowej literatury? – pyta Hale, intensywnie patrząc na Stilesa. – Czy seria "Harry Potter" jest nie warta twojego czasu? 

– Gościu, "Harry Potter" jest o potędze miłości i rodzinach z wyboru* – Stiles odpowiada, mrużąc oczy, ponieważ _nikt_ nie będzie obrażał "Harry'ego Pottera" na jego zmianie, do cholery. – Hemingway pisze tylko o pijących mężczyznach i płaczących kobietach. 

– W takim razie, panie Stiles, jestem pewien, że będziesz mógł powiedzieć mi wszystko o tym jak bardzo nienawidzisz Hemingwaya na naszych dalszych zajęciach, kiedy zaczniemy zagłębiać się w książkę – odpowiada Hale, a jego uśmiech odkrywa wszystkie zęby. 

Stiles ledwie udaje powstrzymać się od powiedzenia "Dawaj”, i to tylko dlatego, że troje studentów, którzy chodzili na jego zajęcia z bioetyki, gapi się na niego, jakby został zastąpiony przez kosmitę. 

Co może powiedzieć? Wygląda na to, że profesor Hale wydobywa z niego to co najlepsze. 

\--- 

Mija tylko trochę ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny, zanim Stiles znowu spotyka profesora Hale'a. I wcale nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Naprawdę, lepiej byłoby powiedzieć, że mija trochę ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny, zanim Stiles znowu _wpada_ na profesora Hale'a. Dosłownie. 

– Szlag! – Stiles skrzeczy, gdy trochę za szybko skręca na korytarzu i staje twarzą w twarz z Hale’em 

Niestety, Hale wygląda na tak samo zaskoczonego i zanim Stiles może wystarczająco zwolnić, dochodzi do kolizji. Foldery, które trzymał Hale spadają na ziemię i Stiles prawie podąża za nimi – jego szczupła sylwetka nie może równać się z sylwetką "jestem-ścianą-twardych-mięśni" Hale'a. Jednakże, zanim upada na twarz, czuje ramię obejmujące go wokół talii, stabilizując go. 

– Hej – mówi idiotycznie, poprawiając swoje przekrzywione okulary. Kurde, gdyby wiedział, że wpadnie dzisiaj na Hale'a, założyłby soczewki. – Niezły, uh, chwyt, profesorze Hale. 

– Powinien pan uważać, gdzie idzie, panie Stiles – mówi Hale po chwili ciszy, zabierając swoją dłoń z talii Stilesa tak szybko, jakby się oparzył. 

– Po prostu Stiles – bąka, dalej gapiąc się na Hale'a, sparaliżowany. – Stiles to moje imię. 

– Twoi rodzice nazwali cię "Stiles"? – pyta Hale. Jego brwi marszczą się delikatnie, a jego zmarszczki pogłębiają. 

– To ksywka – wyjaśnia Stiles. Jego policzki rumienią się, kiedy odrywa wzrok z Hale'a i kieruje go w dół, gdzie leżą niesione przez niego dokumenty, teraz rozrzucone po podłodze. Czuje, że jego policzki palą go nawet bardziej, kiedy widzi bałagan, który spowodował i szybko upada na kolana, żeby pozbierać papiery. 

– W takim razie jak naprawdę masz na imię? – odpowiada Hale, także klękając, żeby podnieść swoje dokumenty. 

– Potworność, której niczyje uszy nie powinny być zmuszone nigdy znosić. – żartuje Stiles. Zatrzymuje się, kiedy podnosi jedną z kartek i zaciska usta, czytając ją. – Czekaj, to na serio lista lektur na twoje zajęcia? Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie. 

– Co jest z nią nie tak? – pyta Hale, wyraźnie brzmiąc na zirytowanego. Znowu. 

– Naprawdę nie widzisz żadnego problemu z faktem, że wszystkie te teksty zostały napisane przez heteroseksualnych, białych mężczyzn? – odparowuje Stiles, spoglądając w górę na Hale'a z niezadowoloną miną. – Poza tym, czterech z pięciu nie żyje. 

Hale przygważdża go intensywnym, nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem i Stiles już ma wykrztusić jakąś wymówkę, żeby uciec jego złości, ale gdy tylko otwiera usta, Hale _uśmiecha się_. 

– Jakie książki ty byś wybrał? – pyta Hale, ale jego głos nie jest atakujący czy obronny, co zaskakuje Stilesa. – Gdybyś to ty tworzył ten kurs. 

Stiles mruga, przez chwilę po prostu na niego patrzy, po czym odwraca wzrok i przygryzając dolną wargę, zastanawia się nad pytaniem. Z pewnością nie jest to łatwe pytanie, poza tym Stiles ostatni raz miał zajęcia z angielskiego na drugim roku studiów, więc musi pogrzebać w pamięci, zanim jest w stanie dać odpowiednią odpowiedź. 

– Coś Shermana Alexie – zaczyna, jego wargi powoli wymawiają słowa, kiedy próbuje uporządkować swoje pomysły – "Flight", może. 

– Dobry wybór. – mówi Hale. Nuta uznania w jego głosie sprawia, że Stiles powstrzymuje dreszcz. – Co jeszcze? 

– "Najbardziej niebieskie oko" Toni Morrison – kontynuuje zyskując trochę pewności siebie, wystarczająco, żeby znowu spojrzeć na Hale'a. – "Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem" Kena Keseya. 

– Wesołe historie – Hale parska, ale dalej się uśmiecha, ten jego niewielki uśmiech i oczy błyszczące zainteresowaniem. 

– Proszę, tak jakby "Lolita" i "Kocia kołyska" były lepsze – kpi Stiles, ale czuje, jak uśmiech unosi kąciki także jego ust. – W takim razie, co powiesz na "Dziwny przypadek psa nocną porą"? Zakończenie jest tylko częściowo szczęśliwe. 

– Haddon jest Brytyjczykiem – odpowiada Hale, dalej skupiając się jedynie na Stilesie w ten wytrącający z równowagi sposób. – Zajęcia nazywają się Amerykańskie Powieści, pamiętasz? 

– Kurczę – mówi Stiles znowu przygryzając wargę. – Uh, cóż "451 stopni Fahrenheita" jest dobre. To albo "Imiennik" Jhumpy Lahiri. 

–Wybrałbym "Imiennika" – odpowiada Hale kiwając głową. – To daje większą różnorodność, biorąc pod uwagę, że już masz powieść dystopijną, czyli "Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem". A ostatnia? 

Stiles milknie, ostrożnie przyglądając się Hale'owi przed podjęciem decyzji co powiedzieć. 

– "Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain"” – odpowiada w końcu, uśmiechając się nieco, jego głos zniża się wystarczająco do flirtu. 

– To opowiadanie – zauważa Hale, ale Stiles jest zadowolony widząc, że jego policzki zaróżowiły się – I dla jasności – nie wybrałem lektur na zajęcia. 

– Nie? – pyta Stiles zaskoczony. 

– Przyjąłem posadę dość późno i łatwiej mi było po prostu użyć materiałów, które zostawił poprzedni prowadzący – odpowiada Hale wzruszając ramionami, po czym podnosi z ziemi dwie ostatnie kartki. – Ale jeśli jeszcze kiedyś będę prowadził te zajęcia, na pewno zmienię dużą część materiału. 

– Dobrze. W innym wypadku straciłbym cały szacunek do ciebie – mówi Stiles szczerząc się do profesora Hale'a, kiedy ten podaje mu zebrane dokumenty i obaj wstają. Stiles zastanawia się jak długo siedzieli tutaj dyskutując o literaturze. 

– Ty szanujesz mnie? – Hale parska, wyraźnie brzmiąc na rozbawionego. 

– To, że trochę cię szanuję, nie znaczy, że się nie _mylisz_ – odgryza się Stiles, dostając za to łagodne spiorunowanie wzrokiem. 

– Bachor – burczy Hale, układając dokumenty w odpowiedniej kolejności. – W każdym razie, nie musisz być gdzieś indziej? Wyglądałeś jakbyś się spieszył. 

– O cholera, – mówi Stiles, krzywiąc się, gdy spogląda na zegarek i zarzuca torbę na ramię – dzięki za przypomnienie. 

– Widzimy się na zajęciach w piątek, panie...? – woła Hale, gdy Stiles zaczyna pędzić w dół korytarza. 

– Mów mi Stiles! – krzyczy przez ramię, oszczędzając sobie spoglądania do tyłu. 

Naprawdę musi się pospieszyć. Napisał Kirze, że wpadnie pogadać o trzynastej dwadzieścia pięć, a już jest trzynasta trzydzieści sześć. Kira o drugiej ma zajęcia z literatury azjatycko–amerykańskiej, więc to, kiedy przyjdzie naprawdę ma znacznie. 

– Hej Kira – wita ją, starając się uspokoić oddech, kiedy w końcu wpycha głowę do jej gabinetu. 

– Stiles! Właśnie miałam do ciebie pisać – odpowiada z jasnym uśmiechem na twarzy, wstając od biurka, żeby go objąć. 

– Więc, jak było w Japonii? – pyta Stiles, ściskając ją mocno. 

– Niesamowicie, jak zawsze – odpowiada Kira, gdy odrywają się od siebie. Cały czas promienieje. – Przysięgam, nawet jeśli byłam tam cztery razy, każda wizyta wydaje się czymś zupełnie nowym. 

– Kurczę, też chciałbym pojechać – wzdycha Stiles opadając na kanapę w gabinecie Kiry. Kira zajmuje miejsce obok niego. 

– Może kiedyś będzie tam konferencja, na którą możesz pojechać – Kira mówi, starając się go pocieszyć. – Wtedy uczelnia zapłaciłaby za przelot. 

– Ta, cóż, prawdopodobnie uda mi się pojechać jedynie na główną konferencję Amerykańskiego Towarzystwa Genetyki Człowieka, a to zawsze jest organizowane w Stanach lub Kanadzie – odpowiada Stiles, burmusząc się. 

– W takim razie, będziesz mógł pojechać, kiedy będziesz zatrudniony na stałe i będziesz miał wystarczająco dużo oszczędności – mówi Kira, pochylając się nad nim i obejmując go ramieniem, przyciska lekko. – To albo oszczędzę tak dużo darmowych mil jak możliwe i ci je oddam. 

– Aww, dzięki, Kira – odpowiada Stiles, uśmiechając się i wtulając w nią. – Serio, jak było? Dotarłaś w końcu do Nary? 

–O mój boże, Nara była _niesamowita_ – Kira promienieje, jej policzki rumienią się z podekscytowania na samo wspomnienie tego miejsca. – Chciałabym, żeby mój japoński był lepszy – chciałam napisać o tym haiku. 

– Typowy anglista – śmieje się Stiles, delikatnie uderzając ją ramieniem. 

– A ty jesteś typowym naukowcem – odpowiada Kira, szeroki uśmiech na jej twarzy, złośliwy błysk w jej oczach. 

– Hej, musisz wiedzieć, że wczoraj byłem na wykładzie z angielskiego! – protestuje Stiles, nie to, że czuje się faktycznie obrażony, czy coś takiego. 

– Czekaj, serio? – Kira pyta, mrugając kilka razy z zaskoczenia. – Które zajęcia? 

– Angielski 346 – przyznaje Stiles, krzywiąc się nieco, gdy zaczyna żałować tego nagłego porywu. Ma nadzieję, że Kira nie będzie wgłębiać się w temat. 

Ona jednak patrzy na niego przez chwilę i uśmiecha się znacząco. Czyli jednak nie ma szczęścia. 

– Derek to prowadzi, prawda? – mówi. Widać, że dobrze bawi się jego kosztem. 

– Derek? – powtarza Stiles udając niewinnego. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, jak bicie jego serca przyspiesza dzięki poznaniu imienia profesora Hale'a. Boże, zachowuje się jak zauroczony student. I tak wyszukałby by imię Hale'a – _Dereka_ – w Internecie. 

– Profesor Hale – wyjaśnia Kira, która nie jest już w stanie ukryć uśmiechu – no wiesz, nowy, młody, mógłby rzucić pracę na uniwersytecie, żeby zostać modelem. 

– Ukradł moich studentów! – protestuje Stiles, przestając udawać, że nie wiem o kim mowa. – Musiałem odwołać moją Biologię 424, ponieważ była w tym samym czasie co jego durny Angielski 343 i jakieś osiemdziesiąt procent moich studentów przeniosło się w ostatniej chwili! 

– Oh, przykro mi, Stiles – odpowiada Kira. Uśmiech znika z jej twarzy, co sprawia, że Stiles czuje się winny. – Udało ci się przynajmniej przenieść to na następny semestr? 

– Tak, ale przez to będę tak strasznie zabiegany – wzdycha Stiles, ponieważ starał się nie myśleć o tym za dużo (na szczęście, Derek był całkiem dobrym sposobem na odwrócenie uwagi). – Chodzi mi o to, że zamierzałem ubiegać się o stały etat za niedługo i naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to mi nie przeszkodzi. 

– Nie powinno. Przecież to nie jest twoja wina – pociesza go Kira, dalej obejmując jego ramiona. –Właściwie... 

Przerywają jej głośne wibracje, płynące z jej telefonu. 

– Cholera. Przepraszam Stiles, ale muszę... – mówi Kira sprawdzając telefon, na którym widzi powiadomienie z kalendarza, mówiące, że ma zajęcia za dziesięć minut. 

– W porządku. Złapiemy się później – odpowiada Stiles, żegnając ją. – i tak muszę skończyć parę rzeczy w labie. To nic takiego. 

– Napisz do mnie, okej? – mówi Kira, całując go lekko w policzek i szybko wychodzi z pokoju. 

– Jasne! – woła za nią Stiles. 

\--- 

Stiles rozważa niepójście na zajęcia Dereka następnego dnia. Naprawdę, nie ma żadnego logicznego powodu, żeby tam szedł. Zamiast tego mógłby się wyspać, mógłby zacząć wcześniej PCR, mógłby spokojnie wypić kawę i napisać do Scotta. Mógłby zrobić _cokolwiek_. 

A jednak, trafia, po raz kolejny do Dereka Hale'a na Angielski 346. Gdzie właśnie kłóci się z Derekiem o ukryty homoseksualizm Hemingwaya (lub jego brak). Co? 

– Okej, mogę zgodzić się z tą całą kompensacją poczucia niższości, ale to co mówisz o jego portretowaniu płci to bzdura – protestuje Stiles, opierając się o tylną ścianę sali, tak jak pierwszego dnia. 

– Cóż, w "Rajskim ogrodzie" – zaczyna Derek, ale Stiles przerywa mu głośnym jękiem, czymś, przez co z pewnością oblałby, gdyby faktycznie był studentem. Właściwie, kilkoro spośród faktycznym studentów w sali wygląda na trochę oburzonych, oprócz tych, którzy mieli go wcześniej za wykładowcę. 

– O mój boże, poddałeś się tak dużej ilości Hemingwaya? – pyta Stiles, próbując nie zrobić dziecinnego, udawanego krztuszenia. – Nie kochasz siebie? 

– Panie... – Derek wybucha, urywając zdanie ze sfrustrowaną miną. Wygląda jakby zjadł cytrynę. 

– _Stiles_. 

Stiles nie może powstrzymać bezczelnego uśmiechu, kiedy słyszy, jak Derek używa jego pierwszego imienia. 

– Hej, tak tylko mówię. To, że użył słowa "androgeniczny" raz i stworzył postać, która przebiera się za osobę przeciwnej płci, wcale nie wystarcza, żeby wesprzeć twoją teorię o ukrytej homoseksualności – protestuje Stiles wzruszając ramionami. – I cały lesbijski związek między Maritą i Catherine, tak naprawdę wygląda na jedynie spojrzenie mężczyzny. Mam na myśli, ostatecznie to i tak David kończy z Maritą. Więc, tak, niezbyt to wspiera ukrytą homoseksualność Hemingwaya. 

Stiles jest prawie pewny, że jeden ze studentów mamrocze "W tej sali jest już więcej niż trzeba ukrytej homoseksualności" – i Stiles musi zagryźć wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Naprawdę, nie ma w tym nic "ukrytego". Co więcej, jest biseksualny, dziękuję bardzo. 

– Więc przeczytałeś "Rajski ogród" – decyduje się odpowiedzieć Derek, na co Stiles spogląda na niego wilkiem i rumieni się. 

– Tylko jakąś połowę – prycha, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – W końcu się poddałem i przeczytałem streszczenie w Internecie. 

– Um, – niepewny głos przerywa ich konwersację. Stiles współczuje studentce, siedzącej tam ze zdezorientowaną miną, kiedy oboje – on i Derek – kierują na nią swój wzrok. – Trochę się pogubiłam. Nie mieliśmy przeczytać "Pożegnania z bronią"? Nie wzięłam złej książki, prawda? 

– Tak, przepraszam – odpowiada Derek i odchrząkuje. Jego policzki są delikatnie różowe. – "Pożegnanie z bronią". 

I, dobra, może Stiles czuje się trochę winny, zabierając szansę do nauki faktycznym studentom... Ale tylko trochę. Kłótnie z Derekiem są zbyt zabawne. 

\--- 

Dzisiejszy dzień mijał... no cóż, mijał. Zdecydowanie nie był to najgorszy dzień w życiu Stilesa, ale nie był też najlepszy. Nie poszedł dziś na zajęcia Dereka i, szczerze mówiąc, czuje się z tym źle. Oczywiście, gdyby jednak na nie poszedł, prawdopodobnie czułby się jeszcze gorzej. Zabiera czas, który Derek powinien spędzać ze swoimi uczniami, a to jest naprawdę chujowe zagranie. Jego pragnienie zbliżenia się do Dereka, nie powinno niszczyć szansy studentów na naukę. 

Więc, zamiast tego, zaczął wcześniej w laboratorium. Właściwie pracowanie tam z samego rana jest całkiem przyjemne. Względna cisza, zanim ludzie zaczną napływać w pewien sposób dodaje otuchy. A przynajmniej pomaga mu się skupić. 

Dlatego, kiedy wychodzi z laboratorium, żeby wziąć kawę jest w przyzwoitym nastroju, nawet mimo opuszczenia zajęć Dereka. Niekoniecznie jest to _dobry_ nastrój, ale czuje się wystarczająco przyjemnie. 

Właśnie dlatego nie zostawił jeszcze tego głupiego studenta, żeby poradził sobie sam, no bo, na serio? Ile razy Stiles ma mu powtarzać jak dojść do budynku Wydziału Chemii? 

– Dobra, myślę, że załapałem – mówi koleś, uśmiechając się do Stilesa i spoglądając na niego tak, że cierpnie mu skóra. 

– Zaufaj mi, naprawdę nie jest tak ciężko go znaleźć – odpowiada Stiles, zmuszając się do uśmiechu i cofając o krok. Nie może sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ten gość tak bardzo się do niego przybliżył. 

– Wiesz, będę chodził na Biologię 424 w następnym semestrze – kontynuuje chłopak, wskazując na podręcznik, który trzyma Stiles. O _boże_ , dlaczego Stiles ma takie szczęście? – Może zobaczymy się na zajęciach. Moglibyśmy, uh, wspólnie się uczyć. Pewnie mógłbyś mnie trochę poduczyć. Wyglądasz, jakbyś był dobry z biologii. 

Chwila. Co? 

– Jestem przekonany, że wykładowcy nie mogą uczyć pojedynczych studentów – mówi Stiles dosadnie, próbując powstrzymać rumieniec, który zaczyna pokrywać jego policzki. – Ale jeśli chcesz o coś zapytać, możesz przyjść do mnie podczas dyżuru. 

Student mruga przez chwilę, po czym przyjmuje jasny, czerwony kolor. 

– Chętnie zapomnę o tym spotkaniu, jeśli też sobie tego życzysz – kontynuuje Stiles uszczypliwie i student kiwa głową pospiesznie, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. W takim razie do zobaczenia na _moich_ zajęciach. 

Kiedy odchodzi, jest prawie pewien, że słyszy jak chłopak mamrocze "Cholera, _Oceń Swojego Psora_ * miało rację.” Stiles jest prawie pewien, że nie chce wiedzieć. 

(Okej, może jednak chce. Tylko troszeczkę. Sprawdzi to, kiedy wróci do domu.) 

Nie może jednak powstrzymać dramatycznego westchnięcia, jego humor został zepsuty. Coś takiego nawet nie zdarza się mu po raz pierwszy. Naprawdę, powinien już do tego przywyknąć. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wygląda dużo młodziej niż na swoje dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, dalej patykowaty i z dość dziecinną twarzą. Mimo to, bycie podrywanym przez własnych studentów zawsze jest niezręczne, zwłaszcza kiedy nie wiedzą, że jesteś ich profesorem. Przynajmniej dziś nie było tak źle, jak wtedy, gdy zaczął uczyć i inny profesor wziął go za ucznia _liceum_. 

Kiedy Stiles dociera do Starbucksa najbliżej kampusu, czuje się troszeczkę lepiej. Sprzedawana tam mokka jest jego słabością, nawet jeśli Lydia zawsze się z tego nabija. To, że ona nie może znieść niczego poza tą specjalną, ekskluzywną kawą, którą zamawia z bóg wie jakiej tropikalnej wyspy, nie znaczy, że jego gust jest _aż tak_ prostacki. 

Podchodzi do lady i nie musi nawet zamawiać, naprawdę – przychodzi tu tak często, że prawie każdy pracownik wie, że zawsze niezawodnie zamawia mokkę. Więc jest tam, stoi obok miejsca do odbioru napojów i bawi się telefonem, kiedy słyszy bardzo znajomy głos mówiący "Stiles?". 

O cholera. _Cholera_ , to Derek. Szybko przeczesuje włosy ręką, próbując wyprostować je na tyle, żeby nie wyglądały, jakby dziś rano wyszedł ze swojego mieszkania, nie czesząc ich (podpowiedź: tak zrobił). Na dodatek znowu ma swoje okulary i, ponieważ dopiero co wyszedł z laboratorium, prawdopodobnie ma pieprzone _okulary ochronne_ odciśnięte wokół oczu. Kurwa, pewnie wygląda jak idealny przykład "żenującego naukowca". Nie założył nawet żadnej przyzwoitej koszulki. 

– Nie widziałem cię dzisiaj na zajęciach – mówi Derek, wyrywając Stilesa ze spanikowanych myśli, które krążą mu po głowie. 

– Huh? – Stiles odpowiada inteligentnie, mrugając. – Aaa! Tak, miałem trochę pracy laboratoryjnej, którą musiałem zrobić dzisiaj rano. 

– Zerwałeś się z zajęć dla pracy laboratoryjnej? – pyta Derek z zaskoczeniem i delikatnym zawodem. 

– Hej! Wcale się nie _zerwałem_ – protestuje Stiles, delikatnie urażony przez słowa jakie wybrał Derek – Nie mogę zerwać się z zajęć, na które właściwie nie chodzę. 

– Oh. Cóż, przypuszczam, że to wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie mogłem znaleźć cię na liście obecności – droczy się Derek. Lub, cóż, prawdopodobnie się droczy. Ton jego głosu nie do końca pasuje, ale przecież to _musiał_ być żart, prawda? On na liście obecności? 

– Ta, cóż, oczywiście musiałem zobaczyć, o co to całe poruszenie, kiedy jakieś osiemdziesiąt procent mojej grupy na Biologię 424 przeniosło się w ostatniej chwili – odpowiada Stiles, posyłając Derekowi uśmiech. – Nie żebym mógł ich winić, teraz, kiedy już wiem co spowodowało to zamieszanie. 

– Ja... – zaczyna Derek rumieniąc się, ale szybko przerywa i milknie na chwilę. – Na zajęciach było cicho bez ciebie. 

– Dużo osób uważałoby, że to _dobrze_ – Stiles parska, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni i kiwając się na piętach. Czuje się niezręcznie i próbuje powstrzymać chęć dalszej zabawy włosami. – I, no wiesz, nie chcę zabierać szansy na naukę twoim prawdziwym studentom. W końcu zaczną się odzywać. 

– Więc nie zamierzasz wracać? – pyta Derek z dziwnym rozczarowaniem w głosie. 

– Aż tak bardzo chcesz kontynuować naszą kłótnię o Hemingwayu? – Stiles rzuca, unosząc brew. 

– Kontynuować? To brzmi, jakbym jeszcze nie wygrał – odpowiada Derek, kąciki jego ust drgają i unoszą niemalże tworząc uśmiech. 

–Oh, _nie ma szans_ , że wygrałeś – mówi Stiles, coś, czego nie potrafi zidentyfikować rośnie w jego piersi – Hemingway jest chujem i ty się z tym zgadzasz – po prostu nie chcesz się do tego przyznać. 

– Dokładnie tak jest – prycha Derek z oczywistym sarkazmem – Przypomnij mi, który z nas ma doktorat z literatury? 

– A co, trzeba lubić Hemingwaya, żeby zrobić doktorat? – odpyskowuje Stiles, próbując nie myśleć zbyt mocno o tym, jak relaksujące są ich przekomarzania i jak bardzo wolałby, żeby robili to w bardziej horyzontalnej pozycji. 

– Nie, ale trzeba przyjąć do wiadomości jego wkład do amerykańskiej literatury i sztuki pisarskiej jako całości – odpowiada Derek, patrząc na Stilesa z rozczarowaniem. 

– Cóż, moim zdaniem Hemingway może się wypchać – mówi Stiles, wypinając Derekowi język. Barista, który chyba chodził na jedne z jego zajęć rok temu, otwarcie gapi się na niego. Ugh, czasami zapomina, że jako profesor na uniwersytecie powinien zachowywać się jak rozsądny dorosły. 

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak reszta twoich profesorów przetrwała z tobą na ich zajęciach – Derek fuka, ale w jego głosie jest nuta rozbawienia. 

– Wygląda na to, że ty trzymasz się całkiem nieźle, póki co – odpowiada Stiles, jego uśmiech łagodnieje. 

Derek otwiera usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale przerywa mu krzyk baristy: 

– Duża mokka dla Stilesa! 

– Czekolada tak wcześnie rano? Naprawdę? – ostatecznie mówi Derek, jego głos pełen krytyki. 

– Okej, po pierwsze, jest już prawie dziesiąta, więc wcale nie jest _aż tak_ wcześnie – odparowuje Stiles, oceniając Dereka spojrzeniem. – Po drugie, nie jestem pewien jak zwalone masz życie, ale dla twojej informacji, _zawsze_ jest dobry czas na czekoladę. 

Stilesowi wydaje się, że słyszy jak Derek mamrocze pod nosem "Boże, jesteś taki _młody_ ". Co jest, no wiecie, trochę dziwne, ponieważ Derek nie może być od niego starszy o więcej niż kilka lat. Już ma to powiedzieć, kiedy jego telefon wibruje. Rzuca Derekowi przepraszające spojrzenie, po czym sprawdza otrzymaną wiadomość, przeklinając cicho, kiedy czyta. 

– Przepraszam, ale wygląda na to, że muszę iść – mówi Stiles, wpychając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i zabierając swoją mokkę z lady – Wypadek w labie. 

– Do zobaczenia w środę? – odpowiada Derek pytająco. Brzmi to prawie niepewnie, a to nie jest słowo, które według Stilesa pasowało do Dereka Hale'a. 

– Może? Nie wiem. Zależy ile będę miał pracy – odpowiada Stiles przepraszającym tonem. Stara się nie wczytywać zbyt mocno w ostrożnie pusty wyraz twarzy Dereka. – Ale mógłbym wpaść podczas twojego dyżuru. 

– Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł – mamrocze Derek, co jedynie jeszcze bardziej dezorientuje Stilesa, bo niby czemu do diabła to miałby _nie_ być dobry pomysł? 

– Okeeeeej – mówi Stiles przeciągając słowo i spoglądając na Dereka ze zdziwieniem. – Cóż, zobaczę cię, kiedy będę mógł. Co, no wiesz, może wypaść podczas twojego dyżuru. 

Derek fuka cicho, ale nie oponuje. 

– Nieważne, do zobaczenia kiedyś, Derek – Stiles kontynuuje rzucając Derekowi delikatny uśmiech, po czym odwraca się, żeby odejść. 

– Dla ciebie profesor Hale! – woła za nim Derek, na co Stiles odpowiada śmiechem. 

\--- 

– Więc, wróbelki wyćwierkały, że ostatnio kręcisz się wokół Hale'a – mówi Lydia, gdy tylko Stiles wchodzi do jej biura, sprawiając, że ma ochotę odwrócić się i czym prędzej wyjść. 

– Kira by mnie nie zdradziła – odpowiada Stiles mrużąc oczy. 

– Nie, ale Allison widziała, jak mościcie się w jego biurze kilka dni temu – odrzuca Lydia, podnosząc jedną z perfekcyjnie namalowaną brew. – Mów. 

– Zmuszasz swoją dziewczynę, żeby mnie szpiegowała? – pyta Stiles, próbując (zapewne na próżno) odwrócić jej uwagę od sytuacji. 

– Szła razem z Kirą na lunch. Zobaczyła cię przypadkiem – odpowiada Lydia, na co Stiles opada nieco, ponieważ, naprawdę, Allison jest dużo milsza i mniej przebiegła niż jej partnerka i ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że mogłaby celowo go szpiegować. Co więcej, lunch z Kirą wyjaśniałby, dlaczego ona, profesor francuskiego, była na Wydziale Angielskiego. 

– To ty nalegałaś, żebym sprawdził jego zajęcia – burczy Stiles, padając na fotel po drugiej stronie biurka. Nie stara się dłużej temu zaprzeczać. Do tej pory powinien się nauczyć, że opór przeciwko Lydii Martin jest daremny. 

– Uprawialiście chociaż seks? – pyta. Stiles gapi się na nią, jego policzki stają się różowe. 

– Lydia! – krzyczy brzmiąc na bardziej niż trochę oburzonego. – Nie! 

– Proszę cię, jest totalnie w twoim typie – drwi Lydia, niezadowolona z jego odpowiedzi. – Powinieneś już zrobić swój ruch. 

– Wiesz, on po prostu – nie ma mowy, że jest w mojej lidze, dobra? – wzdycha Stiles, zatapiając się w pluszowy fotel. – Próbowałem flirtować i on tego nie odwzajemnia. 

Stara nie czuć się zbyt zawiedzionym, kiedy przyznaje to na głos. Naprawdę, minął prawie miesiąc i choć bez problemu może sprawić, że Derek się rumieni, Derek zawsze szybko ucina jego flirt. Rumienienie się pewnie znaczy tylko, że Derek jest nim zażenowany. Szczerze mówiąc, Stiles powinien po prostu przestać próbować, jeśli jego flirt jest tak słaby, że według Dereka, Stiles powinien być zażenowany. 

Lydia przygląda mu się dokładnie, jej usta ściśnięte są w cienką linię. Widać, że się nad czymś zastanawia. 

– Stiles, to czego potrzebujesz to trochę pewności siebie – odpowiada, pochylając się i opierając łokieć na biurku. – Dlatego idziesz dzisiaj ze mną i Allison do Dżungli. 

– Ale już mam plany! – protestuje Stiles, chociaż tak naprawdę zamierzał całą noc oglądać "The Walking Dead" ze Scottem 

–Jestem pewna, że Kira znajdzie jakiś inny sposób, żeby zająć Scotta, kiedy my weźmiemy cię do klubu – odpowiada Lydia, z łatwością rozumiejąc co miał na myśli. 

– Nie mam ochoty uprawiać seksu z nikim poza Derekiem – jęczy Stiles, próbując kolejnej wymówki, nie ważne jak żałośnie to brzmi. 

– Nie powiedziałam, że masz uprawiać seks z kimkolwiek – mówi Lydia, rzucając mu swoje "myślałam, że jesteś mądrzejszy" spojrzenie. – Potańczysz, jacyś przystojniacy kupią ci drinki i może nawet się z kimś poobściskujesz, i będziesz mógł skończyć z tym idiotycznym jęczeniem "jest nie w mojej lidze". A potem będziesz dalej flirtował z Halem i może nawet zaprosisz go na randkę. 

Stiles mruży oczy spoglądając na nią i rozważa zaprotestowanie, ponieważ, serio, jedyne osoby, które go podrywają to studenci (i czasami doktoranci), którzy nie zauważają, że jest profesorem. Naprawdę, kiedy w końcu odważył się zajrzeć na "Oceń Swojego Psora" – stronę, którą wspomniał ten student, który próbował go poderwać – nie mógł zdecydować, czy bardziej go przeraża, czy mu pochlebia, fakt, że zdobył tak wysoką ocenę "seksowności". Ostatecznie, postawił na bycie przerażonym. Ponieważ jak widać, osoby, którym się podoba, mają od siedemnastu do dwudziestu dwóch lat i pociąg do relacji nauczyciel/student. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nigdy więcej z nikim się nie umówi. 

Jezu, wszyscy jego przyjaciele, są po ślubie, zaręczeni lub w długotrwałym związku, a on nadal zdesperowanym singlem. Równie dobrze może się już poddać i zacząć kupować koty. 

– Zamierzacie wybrać mi ubrania? – w końcu pyta, decydując się na najmniej ryzykowną drogę. 

– Tak – odpowiada Lydia prosto, tak jakby to powinno być oczywiste. I, naprawdę, powinno być. 

– Dobra – wzdycha. 

Lydia uśmiecha się. 

\--- 

Okej, Stiles z reguły lubi chodzić do Dżungli. Wypił już kilka drinków (i żadnego nie kupił sam – tak!) i zaczyna się relaksować. Oczywiście, przystojniak ocierający się o niego też trochę pomaga. 

Co jakiś czas migają mu jasnorude włosy i ciemnobrązowe loki tam, gdzie Lydia tańczy z Allison. Ich ciała poruszają się w sposób, który rozpraszałby Stilesa, gdyby nie był dziś bardziej zainteresowany w osobnikach płci męskiej. (On i Lydia mają umowę, dobra? Może traktować ją przedmiotowo, kiedy wychodzą do klubu, tak długo, jak ona może w zamian traktować go tak samo.) 

Stiles opiera głowę o pierś jego partnera do tańca i jęczy cicho, kiedy ten uderza w jego biodra. Prawdę mówiąc, kusi go, żeby natychmiast zapomnieć o Dereku i pozwolić temu chłopakowi zabrać go do domu (albo, do diabła, nawet do łazienki), kiedy jego wzrok pada na znajomą postać, siedzącą na kanapie obok parkietu. 

Cóż. Stiles nie jest do końca pewny, czy to okropny zbieg okoliczności czy szansa od boga. 

Decyduje, że to szansa. 

– Hej – mówi, odkręcając głowę, żeby spojrzeć na chłopaka za nim. – Myślę, że zrobię sobie przerwę. 

– Jasne – odpowiada z delikatnie zawiedzioną, ale pełną zrozumienia miną. – Jakakolwiek szansa, że jeszcze cię zobaczę? 

– Pewnie nie – odpowiada Stiles, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. – Przepraszam. 

– Nie, w porządku – mówi chłopak, delikatnie zdejmując dłonie z bioder Stilesa i cofając się o krok. – Leć i baw się dobrze z wysokim, ciemnym i smętnym. 

– Dzięki – odpowiada Stiles nachylając się, żeby delikatnie pocałować go w policzek, po czym przepycha się przez tłum w stronę Dereka. 

W końcu czuje się dobrze we własnej skórze. Ma to pewnie duży związek z alkoholem w jego organizmie, ale, choć niechętnie to przyznaje, ma to również związek z tym, że Lydia zawsze wie, jak dobrze go ubrać. Oczywiście spodnie, które kazała mu dziś założyć, byłyby niesamowicie niepraktyczne, jeśli przyszedłby tu z nadzieją na seks (zdjęcie ich zajmuje _wieczność_ ), ale jego tyłek wygląda w nich fantastycznie. Właściwie, nie mógłby się oprzeć przed zrobieniem obrotu przed Derekiem, gdyby nie wiedział, że wyjdzie to niezręcznie i jakby za bardzo się starał. 

– Miło cię tu widzieć – mówi Stiles, gdy wsuwa się na kanapę naprzeciwko Dereka, zaskakując go i sprawiając, że zaczyna się gapić. 

– Stiles – odpowiada Derek z nieco zszokowaną miną. – Co ty tu robisz? 

– A co się robi w klubie? – pyta Stiles z rozbawionym uśmiechem, gdy widzi jak Derek się męczy. 

– Nie powinieneś... nie powinniśmy rozmawiać – mówi Derek dziwnie zduszonym głosem, jego oczy skupione w jednym punkcie za Stilesem, jakby bał się spojrzeć gdziekolwiek indziej. Huh. Stiles nigdy nie oczekiwał, że Derek będzie _nieśmiały_. 

– Czy to twój sposób na zaproszenie mnie do tańca? – pyta Stiles i oblizuje wargi. Jego uwadze nie umyka fakt, że na ułamek sekundy, ruch ten przyciąga spojrzenie Dereka. 

– Nie mogę – odpowiada Derek zbolałym głosem, jego dłonie zwijają się w pięści. – Ja... żadnego tańca. 

– W takim razie pozwól mi kupić ci drinka – Stiles nalega, pochylając się nad stołem, żeby zbliżyć się trochę do Dereka. 

– Prowadzę – mówi szybko Derek, co rozczarowuje Stilesa. 

– To kupię ci colę. Coś bez alkoholu – odpowiada Stiles, z każdym odrzuceniem niepewność ściska go coraz bardziej. 

– To nieprofesjonalne – mamrocze Derek po chwili, tak cicho, że Stiles prawie nie słyszy go przez walący bas i muzykę wibrującą w klubie. 

– Proszę cię, tak jakbyś był pierwszą osobą, która robi coś takiego – Stiles mówi i przewraca oczami, przez co Derek spogląda na niego ostro, z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Spójrz choćby na Allison i Lydię. Danny z Informatyki i ja też spotykaliśmy się przez jakiś czas. 

Słysząc to, Derek wygląda na jeszcze _bardziej_ oburzonego. Serio? Stiles naprawdę nie uważał go za osobę tak przewrażliwioną na punkcie związków międzywydziałowych. 

– Stiles – Derek odpowiada powoli, tak jakby mówił do zwierzęcia, które może przestraszyć. – Nie wiem, co powiedział ci ten "Danny", ale... 

– Derbear! – ktoś woła, zaskakując Stilesa, i piękna kobieta nagle siada na kanapie obok Dereka. – Kim jest twój znajomy? 

– Laura – warczy Derek ostrzegawczo, co ta kobieta – Laura, najwidoczniej – kompletnie ignoruje. 

– Nie martw się, jestem tylko jego siostrą – kontynuuje i napięcie odpływa z ramion Stilesa, gdy tylko to słyszy. Nie to, że naprawdę myślał, że są razem. Dżungla jest w końcu gej klubem. 

– Stiles – odpowiada Stiles, przybierając swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech. 

– _Ten_ Stiles? – pyta Laura, co zaskakuje Stilesa. W jej oczach dostrzega niebezpiecznie znajomy błysk, ten, który tak często widuje w oczach Lydii. – Nie mogłam się doczekać, żeby cię poznać. 

– Nie mogłaś? – Stiles pyta kompletnie zdezorientowany. 

– Oczywiście – Laura odpowiada krótko, jej czerwone wargi wyginają się w uśmiechu. – Jesteś w końcu ulubieńcem Dercia. 

– Laura! – Derek warczy, tym razem głośniej. 

– Aw, no weź. On nie jest nawe... – Laura zaczyna, ale Derek jej przerywa. 

– Wychodzimy – ogłasza, łapiąc ją za ramię i odciągając ją od stolika. 

– Miło było cię poznać Stiles! – woła Laura przez ramię, chichocząc, pewnie jest pijana. 

Ale Derek nie mówi nic, zostawiając Stilesa samego w jego osłupieniu. Ma ochotę pobiec za nimi i domagać się wyjaśnienia, ale zniknęli zanim zdołał ochłonąć z szoku. O co tutaj _kurwa_ chodzi? 

Wzdycha przeciągając dłoń przez swoje wilgotne od potu włosy, kiedy zauważa, że znowu nawalił. Może po prostu wszechświat mówi mu, żeby dał sobie spokój. Cholera, może to _Derek_ mówi mu, żeby dał sobie spokój. Gapi się na stolik ponuro i zastanawia, czy wypicie wody, którą zostawił Derek będzie społecznie akceptowalne. 

Opróżnia szklankę w trzech łykach i wraca na parkiet, gdzie zatraca się w tłumie wijących się ciał. 

Nikt nie wraca z nim do domu, ale nie może powiedzieć, że jest zawiedziony. 

\--- 

Stiles dalej uczęszcza na zajęcia Dereka, ale nie odzywa się zbyt dużo. Jak przewidywał, inni studenci stali się odważniejsi i zgłaszają swoje interpretacje, a nawet podważają słowa Dereka. Oczywiście, dalej jest sporo osób, które tylko siedzą tam i ślinią się, bezwstydnie gapiąc na Dereka. Stiles chciałby powiedzieć, że nie jest jedną z nich, ale trochę jest. 

Jednak dalej rozmawia z Derekiem podczas jego dyżurów. Przeznacza na to tak dużo czasu jak może, co czasami bywa trudne do połączenia z innymi obowiązkami, głownie jego badaniami. 

– Nad czym tak właściwie pracujesz? – pyta Derek pewnego dnia, kiedy Stiles wpada do jego biura zarumieniony po biegu przez kampus, żeby zdążyć na ostatnie piętnaście minut dyżuru Dereka. 

– Imprinting genomowy – odpowiada po prostu Stiles, rozciągając się na krześle naprzeciwko Dereka, celowo szeroko rozkładając nogi. – Ogólnie chodzi o to, że jedna kopia danego genu zostaje wyłączona podczas rozwoju płodu. No wiesz, ponieważ każdy ma dwie kopie danego genu – po jednym od każdego rodzica – i niekoniecznie obie są niezbędne. 

– Brzmi skomplikowanie – odpowiada Derek i Stiles nie może powstrzymać rumieńca, kiedy słyszy komplement w tonie jego głosu. 

Szczerze, był mocno zmartwiony ponownym spotkaniem Dereka po wizycie w Dżungli tydzień temu. I, no cóż, przez chwilę było niezręcznie. Jednak jakoś udało im się wrócić do tego co mieli wcześniej. Stiles podejrzewa, że głównie dzięki jego uporowi. Wrasta w ludzi jak pleśń, albo coś takiego mu mówią. 

– To _jest_ skomplikowane – mówi Stiles po chwili, uśmiechając się do Dereka. – Ale jestem pewien, że mógłbyś to zrozumieć, gdybyś się postarał. 

– Jasne – parska Derek, wyraźnie mu nie wierząc. Derek sprzecza się, nawet kiedy chodzi o _komplementy_. 

– Serio, jeśli potrafisz zrozumieć "Panią Dalloway", jestem pewny, że potrafisz zrozumieć wszystko – odpowiada Stiles wydymając usta. – Co to w ogóle było? Te wszystkie zmiany punktu widzenia? 

– To nie jest takie trudne do zinterpretowania, jeśli rozumiesz styl pisarki Woolf – mówi Derek, wzruszając ramionami. – Musisz więcej czytać. 

– Ej, czytam! – protestuje Stiles przybierając urażoną minę, ale nie jest naprawdę obrażony. W końcu Derek ma przynajmniej trochę racji. Od swoich ostatnich oficjalnych zajęć z angielskiego na drugim roku czytał głównie prace naukowe, posty na blogach i eseje studentów. 

– Naprawdę? W takim razie co ostatnio przeczytałeś? – pyta Deek unosząc brew. 

– Uh – mówi Stiles gryząc dolną wargę i zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią. – Ostatni numer... 

– Magazyny się nie liczą – parska Derek i Stiles marszczy brwi, no bo, serio? "The New England Journal of Medicine" nie jest pieprzonym _magazynem_ , dziękuję bardzo. 

– Dobra – odpowiada Stiles z dramatycznym westchnieniem. – W takim razie to chyba będzie... – uśmiecha się, kiedy w końcu to sobie uświadamia – "Biseksualność i zagrożenie usunięciem z historii" napisane przez Dereka Hale'a 

Derek gapi się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. 

– Przeczytałeś to? – pyta po chwili, jego głos jest trochę zduszony, ale nie aż tak jak tej nocy w klubie. 

– Oczywiście, że tak – Stiles prycha, ale dalej się uśmiecha. – Musiałem przeprowadzić nad tobą prace badawcze. 

– Masz na myśli – przeszpiegowałeś mnie w Internecie – mówi Derek mrużąc oczy, ale końcówki jego uszu są lekko czerwone. 

– Oh, no weź, Derek. Sprawiasz, że brzmię jak jakiś dziwak – protestuje Stiles, ale po głosie widać, że tylko się droczy. 

– Ty _jesteś_ dziwakiem – prycha Derek krzyżując ręce na piersi. – I nie nazywaj mnie tak. 

– Nie jestem naprawdę twoim studentem, _profesorze_ Hale – mówi Stiles, ale "profesor Hale" brzmi bardziej jak mruczenie i policzki Dereka czerwienią się. – No weź, _profesorze_ , nie sądzisz, że... 

– Um – głos dobiega od drzwi, przerywając im i zaskakując Stiles tak, że prawie spada z krzesła. – Przeszkadzam w czymś? 

– Kira! Kira, stara kumpelo, stara ziomalko, co ty tu robisz? – Stiles cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby i stara się uspokoić, jednocześnie próbując wygonić Kirę, bo, cholera, jest _tak blisko_ złamania Dereka! Praktycznie czuje już smak przyszłego obściskiwania w czasie dyżurów. 

Ona jednak jest niewzruszona i wkracza do gabinetu kładąc na biurku Dereka stos papierów. 

– Dwóch doktorantów pomagających przy zajęciach z Angielskiego 120 wdało się w bójkę w barze i trafiło do szpitala – wyjaśnia odwracając się do Dereka. – Myślisz, że masz trochę wolnego czasu, żeby pomóc mi ocenić te prace? 

– Zobaczę co da się zrobić – wzdycha Derek, podnosząc pierwszy esej i rzucając na niego okiem z lekkim grymasem. 

– Kurde, tak się cieszę, że nie wykładam Angielskiego – mówi Stiles krzywiąc się ze współczuciem. – Wolałbym umrzeć niż czytać tyle esejów napisanych przez pierwszaki. 

– Sam musiałeś napisać esej na pierwszym roku – zauważa Kira i Stiles szczerzy się. 

– Ta, o historii obrzezania – odpowiada Stiles, zadowolony, kiedy widzi, że uszy Dereka znowu się czerwienią. – Powinienem to kiedyś oprawić. 

Kira nie potrafi powstrzymać się od delikatnego uśmiechu, kiedy to słyszy. 

– Wiesz, profesor Finstock dalej jest za to zły – mówi Kira z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. – Używa tego jako przykład pracy nie na temat. 

– Błagam, ten esej to dzieło sztuki i on to wie – prycha Stiles, ponieważ, tak _jest_ , okej? 

– Możesz sam go o tym przekonać – odpowiada Kira uśmiechając się szeroko. – Oh, i zanim zapomnę, Scott chce żebyś wpadł jutro na obiad, bo nie było cię w piątek. 

– Zrobi się – mówi Stiles salutując, Kira kiwa mu głową i odwraca się z powrotem do Dereka. 

– Jeszcze raz dzięki, Derek – mówi Kira posyłając mu uśmiech. 

– Jasne, nie ma problemu – odpowiada Derek. 

Po tym Kira wychodzi. Przez chwilę jest stosunkowo cicho, Derek przyciąga do siebie nowo zdobyty stos esejów i Stiles usiłuje wymyślić co powiedzieć, próbując przypomnieć sobie na czym skończyli, kiedy Kira im przerwała. 

– Mówisz po imieniu wszystkim profesorom na uniwersytecie? – pyta Derek, zanim Stiles zdążył się odezwać. 

– Nie wszystkim – odpowiada Stiles, wzruszając ramionami, trochę zmieszany, czemu w ogóle Derek o to pyta. To naprawdę takie dziwne, że zna wykładowców z innych wydziałów? – A co? 

– Stiles... – zaczyna Derek z dziwnie zmartwioną miną, co kompletnie zaskakuje Stilesa. – Nieważne. 

– Oh, no weź, o co chodzi? – naciska Stiles, prostując się i pochylając tak, że teraz jego przedramiona opierają się o biurko Dereka.. – Na serio, gościu, nie możesz zostawić mnie w niepewności. 

– Nie powinieneś pozwalać ludziom cię wykorzystywać – mówi Derek po chwili, co dezorientuje Stilesa jeszcze bardziej. 

– Okej, jasne – odpowiada Stiles spoglądając na niego dziwnie. – Jestem osobą, która ma chyba najniższe prawdopodobieństwo na zostanie wykorzystaną, ale dzięki, że martwisz się moją cnotą, czy coś. 

– Myślisz, że jestem dużo lepszym człowiekiem, niż jestem naprawdę – odpowiada, wbijając wzrok w sprawdzane prace i unikając oczu Stilesa. 

– Nah, wiem, że jesteś dupkiem, ale jesteś też... ja po prostu.... – Stiles mówi i słowa utykają mu w gardle. Przerywa na chwilę. – Pozwól mi zabrać cię na obiad. 

Derek spogląda na niego ostro wyraźnie zaskoczony. 

– Stiles... – odpowiada zduszonym głosem, ze zbolałą miną. 

– Nie, wysłuchaj mnie, okej? – przerywa Stiles, pochylając się jeszcze bliżej. – Naprawdę cię lubię. Jesteś inteligentny i sarkastyczny, i nie boisz się odgryzać. I, no wiesz, to, że jesteś zajebiście seksowny też jest plusem. Próbowałem dawać znaki od _miesięcy_ i... 

– _Stiles_ – powtarza Derek, tym razem ostrzej, ale to nie powstrzymuje Stilesa. 

– _Wiem_ , że ci się podobam! Nie próbuj zaprzeczać! – woła Stiles, mocno wpatrując się w Dereka, cały czas próbując utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. – _Widziałem_ jak na mnie patrzysz. Więc proszę, chodź ze mną na obiad? 

Derek jest cicho przez dłuższy czas, przez jego twarz przebiega tak wiele różnych emocji, że Stiles nie może nawet zacząć interpretować jego uczuć. 

I wtedy mówi: 

– Nie. 

\--- 

Stiles nie jest dumny z tego, że prawie cały kolejny tydzień spędza w laboratorium. Użala się nad sobą, dobra? Co jest zupełnie zrozumiałą reakcją, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dopiero co jego serce _zostało rozdarte na milion kawałeczków_. Wie, że potrafi być czasem tępy, ale naprawdę myślał, że tym razem dobrze odczytał sygnały. Jak się okazuje – nie. 

W piątek zatrzymuje się nawet w schronisku dla kotów. Nie potrafi jednak zmusić się do wzięcia jednego do domu. Naprawdę, powinien już przestać żyć w zaprzeczeniu. 

Umrze samotnie z przynajmniej trzema kotami. To nieuniknione. 

– Mów – rozkazuje Lydia praktycznie rzucając go na krzesło po tym jak zaciągnęła go do jej gabinetu. Jest zadziwiająco silna jak na tak drobną kobietę. 

– Niby o czym? Zmianach klimatu? Feminizmie intersekcjonalnym? – rzuca dalej, krzyżując ręce na piersi i uparcie marszcząc brwi. 

– Jest środa, a ty snujesz się z nieszczęśliwą miną od zeszłego wtorku – mówi, zdecydowanie zirytowana jego nastawieniem. – Nie będę tego dłużej ignorować. Więc mów. 

– Wiesz, wolę filozofię ignorowania problemu zanim nie zniknie – odcina się Stiles. 

– Cóż, jak widać nie znika – odpowiada Lydia, gapiąc się na niego ze złością. – Kiedy ostatnio brałeś prysznic? Właściwie, kiedy ostatnio w ogóle się czesałeś? 

Stiles przewraca oczami, ale nie odpowiada. 

– Będziesz tu siedział, aż nie dostanę odpowiedzi, Stilinski – grozi Lydia, kiedy staje się jasne, że nie ma zamiaru nic mówić. – Zniszczę też twoje dane. 

– Nie zrobiłabyś tego – mówi Stiles mrużąc oczy, nie do końca pewny czy to prawda. 

Lydia uśmiecha się złowrogo. 

– _Dobra_ – wzdycha Stiles, w końcu opuszcza go wola walki. – Zaprosiłem Dereka na randkę i powiedział nie, okej? Koniec historii. 

– Powiedział nie? – powtarza Lydia, brzmiąc na szczerze zdziwioną. – On _wyraźnie_ powiedział nie? 

– Tak, wyraźnie powiedział nie – odpowiada Stiles, przeciągając dłoń po swoich i tak już strasznie potarganych włosach. Lydia ma rację – minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ostatnio czesał je czymś innym niż palcami. – Bardzo wyraźnie. Prosto w twarz. 

– Przykro mi, Stiles – mówi Lydia po chwili ze współczującą miną, która nieczęsto gości na jej twarzy. 

– Ta, cóż, chciałbym już wrócić do topienia smutków w pracy, żeby powstrzymać się od topienia ich w alkoholu, więc... – odpowiada, machając ręką w stronę drzwi gabinetu. 

– Powiedział ci, dlaczego? – naciska Lydia, dalej nieusatysfakcjonowana jego odpowiedzią. 

– Nie. Nie, nie powiedział – warczy Stiles z zaciśniętą szczęką. – To wszystko co wiem, okej? Dosłownie powiedział "nie". I tyle. 

Lydia przez długą, długą chwilę bada wyraz jego twarzy, po czym wydyma wargi i kiwa głową. Stiles nie może uciec z pokoju wystarczająco szybko. 

\--- 

Dopiero w piątek Stiles opuszcza laboratorium w celu innym niż jedzenie czy spanie i to tylko dlatego, że Boyd zachorował na grypę i ktoś musi zastąpić go podczas wykładu Biologia 130. Stiles, naturalnie, zostaje tym szczęściarzem. Jest prawie przekonany, że Lydia zrobiła to celowo. Hej, może nawet zaraziła Boyda grypą. Kto wie? 

Więc powiedzenie, że nie jest uszczęśliwiony tym, że musi przeprowadzić wykład dla pierwszego roku o dziewiątej rano w piątek jest _ogromnym_ niedopowiedzeniem. Mimo to, przykleja uśmiech do twarzy i zmusza się do optymistycznego nastawienia. 

Naprawdę, to nie jest takie trudne. W końcu to Biologia 130 – mógłby uczyć tego przez sen. Jednak, pół godziny po rozpoczęciu zajęć, zacina się. 

Ponieważ z tyłu sali wykładowej kręci się Derek Hale, który gapi się na Stilesa, jakby nigdy wcześniej go nie widział. 

Kurwa, tym razem _zabije_ Lydię. 

– Tak jak mówiłem – Stilesowi udaje się kontynuować. Odrywa oczy od Dereka i niezręcznie chrząka – plazmidy są pozachromosomowymi elementami genetycznymi, które niosą nieistotne geny. 

Jakoś udaje mu się przebrnąć przez drugą połowę wykładu. Naprawdę nie ma pieprzonego pojęcia _jak_ to robi, ale jakoś mu się udaje. Choć jest tak ciężko nie pozwolić oczom zabłąkać się do tyłu, do Dereka, przy każdej możliwości – nie kiedy stoi _dokładnie tam_. 

Dlaczego w ogóle Derek tu jest? Serio, w jakim celu? Szlag, Stiles ma nadzieję, że nie jest tu tylko po to, żeby bardziej go upokorzyć, ponieważ..., ponieważ... 

_Boże._ Derek Hale musi przestać mieszać mu w głowie. 

Kiedy zajęcia w końcu się kończą, Stiles chce jedynie wybiec z sali i oddalić się od Dereka tak daleko jak tylko możliwe. Oczywiście nie ma mowy, że to się stanie, trochę dlatego, że musi zostać i odpowiedzieć kilku studentom na pytania, ale głównie dlatego, że stoi najdalej od drzwi i jakichś dwustu studentów próbuje wyjść w tym samym momencie. 

Pieprzone życie. 

– Profesorze Stilinski – mówi jeden ze studentów, przyciągając uwagę Stiles z powrotem do sytuacji i z dala od Dereka chociaż na chwilę. – Um, więc, powinienem po prostu oddać panu prośbę o ponowne ocenienie egzaminu, czy poczekać aż wróci profesor Boyd? 

– Wezmę to – odpowiada Stiles, przyjmując dokument, szybko zerkając na okładkę. Kiwa głową, uznając ją za akceptowalną. – Może minąć nawet jakiś tydzień zanim profesor Boyd wróci, a wtedy byłoby już po terminie. 

– Dziękuję – odpowiada student, wzmacniając uścisk na swoim plecaku. – W takim razie, uh, do zobaczenia w poniedziałek, profesorze Stilinski. 

– Tak, do zobaczenia – Stiles mówi nieobecnie. Przekartkowuje egzamin, gryząc dolną wargę i poprawiając okulary. 

– Więc – słyszy zbyt znajomy głos i podskakuje podnosząc głowę. – Myślę, że jestem winny panu przeprosiny, profesorze Stilinski. 

– Um – odpowiada Stiles przełykając ślinę i próbując nie gapić się zbyt mocno, nawet jeśli był pozbawiony Dereka przez ponad tydzień. – Okej, dawaj. 

– Ja, uh, nigdy nie powiedziałem ci, dlaczego cię odrzuciłem – zaczyna Derek z dziwnie niezręczną i niepewną miną. – Ja... 

– Gościu, nie – przerywa Stiles, potrząsając głową. – Nie musisz wyjaśniać. Nie znaczy nie i ja to szanuję. Nie zacznę szanować cię przez to mniej, ale _zrobię to_ jeśli dasz mi jakąś gównianą wymówkę, więc... 

– Myślałem, że jesteś _studentem_! – przerywa mu Derek. 

Chwila. Co? 

– Myślałeś, że jestem studentem? – powtarza Stiles z niedowierzaniem. Jego usta są szeroko otwarte z zaskoczenia. 

– Tak – Derek odpowiada szorstko z zaciśniętą szczęką. Przerywa kontakt wzrokowy, żeby spojrzeć na podłogę auli. 

– Myślałeś, że jestem studentem – mówi znowu Stiles, cały czas przetwarzając zdanie. – Myślałeś, że jestem studentem. 

– Cóż, jeśli zamierzasz tylko to powtarzać – mamrocze Derek, jego policzki są jasno różowe. – Zapomnij o tym. Rozumiem, że straciłem moją szansę. 

– Hej, nie powiedziałem tego! – wykrzykuje Stiles, łapiąc Dereka za nadgarstek, kiedy próbuje się odwrócić. – Po prostu... dalej to przetwarzam, dobra? No bo, serio, jak mogłeś nie zauważyć, że jestem profesorem? 

– Byłeś na moich _zajęciach_. Czego oczekiwałeś? – odparowuje Derek, chociaż brzmi to bardziej wstydliwie niż defensywnie. – I tak jakby... – krzywi się – ...młodo wyglądasz. 

–Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, z tego, że wyglądam jak dzieciak. 

Serio, to byłoby przezabawne, gdyby to głupie nieporozumienie nie powstrzymywało Dereka od pieprzenia go przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. 

– Nie jesteś nawet pierwszą osobą, która uznała mnie za pierwszaka w tym miesiącu. Ale przysięgam, że mam dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. Mogę pokazać ci mój dowód. 

Derek wygląda, jakby bardzo mu ulżyło, kiedy to usłyszał. 

– Czekaj, to dlatego miałeś problem z tym, że przyjaźnię się z Kirą? – pyta Stiles, jego oczy otwierają się szeroko, kiedy spada na niego zrozumienie. – Cholera, naprawdę próbowałeś chronić moją cnotę! 

– Czy jeśli zgodzę się zabrać cię dzisiaj na obiad, przestaniesz to przeżywać? – odpowiada Derek, nadal cały czerwony. 

– Nigdy – odpowiada Stiles, szczerząc się do niego szeroko. – Będę opowiadać tę historię naszym _wnukom_

– Myślę, że trochę się z tym spieszysz – mamrocze Derek, ale jak na niego to bardzo słaby protest. 

– Proszę cię, spędziłem miesiące próbując cię uwieść. Czytałem dla ciebie _Hemingwaya_. Naprawdę myślisz, że teraz cię puszczę? – pyta Stiles, biorąc dłoń Dereka i splatając swoje palce z jego. 

– Czytanie Hemingwaya jest poświęceniem godnym uznania – odpowiada Derek i jego usta unoszą się w niemalże niewidocznym uśmiechu. 

– Ha! Wiedziałem, że sekretnie nienawidzisz... – zaczyna Stiles. 

Derek ucisza go pocałunkiem.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notki tłumacza:**  
>  *Rodziny z wyboru (families of choice) oznaczają rodziny, których członków nie łączą więzy krwi, niekoniecznie są to rodziny tworzone przez osoby nieheteroseksualne (a jeśli spróbujecie to wygooglować, to taką prawdopodobnie dostaniecie odpowiedź). Tak jak dla Harry’ego rodziną bardziej byli np. Weasleyowie, niż Dursleyowie, z którymi był faktycznie spokrewniony. 
> 
> *Strona Rate My Proffesor naprawdę istnieje! Przetłumaczyłam to, myśląc, że to coś wymyślonego, i dopiero dużo później, dowiedziałam się, że wcale tak nie jest. Ale przywiązałam się już do mojej wymyślonej, polskiej nazwy i nie chciałam jej zmieniać. Stąd Oceń Swojego Psora 😉.


End file.
